


Welcome to Supernatural

by beeboi



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, Sam is dead, cute gayness, god my chapters are usually short, im sorry, im typing this in science, probably death, probably sad, really sorry, welcome to supernatural, whooops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeboi/pseuds/beeboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean. My angel radio is going off. Apparently we need to head to this town called Nightvale. I have never heard of it..." The blue eyed angel said to the hunter who was eating his pie. "Neither have I." Dean says after he swallows his food. "Well, after I finish eating we can go che- HEY!!" Castiel had flashed them there instantly. "I sense angels... I will be back at some point." He says to Dean and flashes off with a flutter of his wings. Dean grumbles and wipes the dirt off his jeans. "I swear..." He mumbles under his breath and walks into Arby's, which was the nearest restaurant. He sighs and slips into an empty booth. He heard someone giggle behind him. "Silly Carlos, Mountains don't exist!" Carlos groans. "But Cecil! I have proof this time!" Cecil awes. "You're so cute when you're all sciencey!" He coos and Dean chuckles. "Mountains definitely exist." He says and Cecil looks at him. "Oh really? And you are?" He asks, getting his journalism notepad out. "I'm Dean Winchester."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Cecil clicks the 'OFF AIR' button as he finished his segment on the angel sightings. He shifts through his papers for tomorrow but was interrupted by his phone. "Waiting for the bus in the rain, in the rain, waiting for th-" He quickly picks up. "Carlos! I'm go happy you called!" He giggles excitedly and puts his papers down. Carlos smiled. "Well, I was hoping you were free tonight." His smooth voice rings through the phone. Cecil bites his lip. "I was going to watch Doctor Who tonight.... But I can make an exception for my wonderful beautiful Carlos..." He sighs happily and Carlos smiles. "That's good. I can swing by the station now if you are still there." He says and Cecil begins grinning and fangirlling quietly. "Neat!" He exclaims but soon realizes his mistake. "I-I mean, yeah i'm still here... At the station..." He hears Carlos chuckle. His laugh was like honey to the three eyed radio host. "Okay. I'll be there soon, cutie." He says and hangs up, leaving Cecil to become a mushy blob with a tomato face. 

* * *

 

"So wait, you have seen real mountains and climbed up them?"

"Yep."

"And you have pictures, am I right?"

"Yep." 

"And you are friends with the mysterious guy in the trenchcoat thats right behind you?" 

"Ye- wait what?" 

"Hello Dean."

"OH MY GOD!! Cas, what did I say about personal space?!" 

Castiel was right next to Deans face. The angel shrugs and takes a step back. Cecil grins. "Wow. Two new friends in one day! That's a record!" Carlos looks at him and chuckles. "Awe. That's so cute." He kisses Cecil's head and wraps an arm around him. Castiel smiles slightly at them. "Hello. I am Castiel." He says and sits next to Dean. "Oo! Double date!" Cecil grins. Dean chokes on air. "N-No way! I-I'm as straight as a line!" He says and Cecil looks at him with a doubtful smirk. "Yeah, a curvy line." Carlos laughs. "That's what I thought until this wonderful man came into my life." He says, ignoring Cecil's words. Castiel tilts his head. "I do not understand. What is 'straight'? Is it being a heterosexual?" He asks and Carlos nods. "Yes it is." Castiel nods. "Then I assume I am nowhere near straight. Dean. I will be back with your car." He says and walks out, disappearing once out of sight. Cecil was grinning. "Awe!!! Carlos they have to get together!! I can play matchmaker!!!!!!" He grins wider and squeals. Dean sighs and puts his face in his hands. "What have I gotten myself into....?"

 

 


	2. Continue this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h e l p

Okay so, im thinking of continuing this story? If so, would anyone read it? please tell me in the comments and leave kudos cause they make me happy. also youre probably wondering why its been like a year since ive last updated. well i had a huge mental health thing and now school so yay. but yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im dead inside

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a fanfic that might continue. This is a small preview of what it is. If you like it, tell me and I can actually write it more. Anyways, until then, bye!


End file.
